Truth or Dare X
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Gingka/Ginga, Madoka, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kenta, Yuu, Tsubasa, Hyoma, Benkei, and Ryuuga all compete in my game show "Truth or Dare X", how will this turn out? if you guys have ant ideas on what they should do, review and tell me! NO MORE SINGING DARES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its Digidestined dude 15 here and I thought it was about time I wrote a story with me as one of the characters in it so please enjoy!**

**!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!**

Gingka, Madoka, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, Hyoma, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Yuu and Ryuuga all awoke in a large white room with a large monitor after they were knocked unconscious before Gingka and Ryuuga were about to battle for their rematch. They all looked around and saw a 16 year old kid with blonde hair, a light blue sweater, a red T-shirt, navy blue jeans and white, blue and black Sneakers (That kid being me ^-^) sitting in a chair.

"Hey kid, what the heck are we all doing here?" Kyoya asked angrily. I stood up from my chair and walked over to him.

"You can call me Koady, and you're here for a little game" I answered with a smile.

"OH! OH! What kind of game is it? I love games!" Yuu cheered. The others just sighed.

"Why are we all here? I'm supposed to be battling Ryuuga right about now?" asked Gingka.

"You're here for my game show, and you guys are on Camera right now" I said pointing to the black cameras around the room.

"Ok, I'm getting annoyed right now so tell me what's going on!" Hikaru demanded.

"Alright, you guys and girls are all contestants on a new game show hosted by me and it's called "TODX!"" I replied.

"What's TODX stand for?" asked Kenta curiously.

"It stands for "Truth or Dare X" and as I said before you guys are the contestants. I will be giving you questions or dares and some of them are coming from the audience, and you have to do them."

"And what if we don't wanna do them?" asked Ryuuga angrily.

"Then all of your beys go in the smashing machine as displayed on the screen" I pointed to the monitor and everyone turned toward it. The screen showed Storm Pegasus, Rock Leone, Flame Sagittario, Dark Bull, Rock Aries, Lightning L-Drago, Flame Libra, Storm Aquario and Earth Eagle all sitting on a table next to a giant machine. One of my workers placed a dummy bey into the machine and turned it on. It brought down a hammer onto the bey and smashed it into a million pieces. The bladers were shocked at the sight they had witnessed.

"That's what's gonna happen to your beys if you guys don't play" I warned them.

"Wait, I don't have a bey so you can't keep me here" Madoka stated.

I grinned at her statement. "Very true Madoka, but you do have a laptop that will join that dummy bey if you don't play as well"

Madoka looked back to the screen and saw her laptop sitting right next to the beys on the shelf and turned slightly pale. The bladers sighed in defeat.

"Alright Koady, we'll do your stupid game, but we better get them back afterwards or we'll put you in that contraption next" said Gingka reluctantly.

"Understood, and we'll begin after this commercial break" I say to one of the cameras before we fade to black.

**!/!\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!**

**Well that's it for the first episode Chapter of Truth or Dare X, be sure to leave comments and tell me any questions or dares you want me to ask the group and for who specifically. See ya next time, Digidestined Dude 15!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gingka and the others all sat down in the room and got themselves comfortable. Gingka was sitting next to Madoka, Kyoya was sitting next to Hikaru who was also sitting next to Hyoma, Kenta and Yuu were sitting next to each other and Benkei and Ryuuga were sitting away from the others and apart from each other.

"Alright guys, the first requests are in from " Illusion fox" and the first two up for a dare are Yuu and Kyoya" I say to the group as Yuu and Kyoya stand up and walk over to me. I toss them two balls which they catch.

"What the heck is this?" Kyoya asks, questioning the ball in his hand.

"That would be a Pokeball, inside are Pokémon which you will use to battle to the death" I replied.

"YAY! I love Pokémon! Me and Kenchi watch it all the time!" Yuu cheered happily. Everyone turned to Kenta with questioning looks. Kenta began to blush.

"Well, I uh… let's just get back to those two!" he said embarrassingly.

"Right Kenta, inside each of those Pokeballs is a Pokémon which you will battle each other with to the death. Now each of you throw your Pokeballs" I explained."

"Alright! Me first! POKEBALL GO!" Yuu cheered, throwing the ball and out emerged a lv. 100 Mewtwo.

"YAY! I GOT A MEWTUTU!" Yuu screamed like a kid in a candy store. Kenta laughed at Yuu's nickname for Mewtwo while said Mewtwo just blushed.

"Wow, even for a child's baby show, that thing looks pretty sick!" said Kyoya. "I wonder if mine is as cool as that? Only one way to find out, GO POKEBALL!" he threw the ball and out popped a lv. 1 Magikarp. Yuu and Kenta burst into laughter while the others stifled a laughed a little themselves, while Kyoya sweat dropped.

"That's it? This flopping piece of garbage is my ticket to survival!" Kyoya exclaimed angrily. He then kicked the Magikarp into a wall and suddenly it evolved into a Gyarados lv 100.

"How the heck did that happen Kyoyo?" asked Yuu amazed.

"I guess tuff love actually works…" he replied in shock. Then a smirk appeared on his face. "GO GYARADOS SWALLOW THAT PURPLE PEST IN ONE BITE!"

Gyarados looked over at Kyoya and glared at him. He then began to chase Kyoya around the room angrily, Kyoya screaming the entire time. Yuu was rolling on the floor laughing trying to catch a breath.

"WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH THIS THING!" he screamed as he ran from Gyarados to prevent from being eaten.

"E-everyone knows that… that a Gyarados wont obey a new master right a-away!" Yuu said in between laughs.

"OH SURE NOW YOU TELL ME!" he yelled in fear.

"Alright I think that's enough of this, I need Kyoya for the rest of this show so I'll stop it right there, Gyarados return" I said while I pointed it's Pokeball at him and he returned into the ball. "Mewtwo too Yuu" (Hey that rhymes ^^)

"Alright, later Mewtutu" said Yuu as he returned Mewtwo to its ball and then handed it to me.

"Thank god that's over, what's the next dare and who's it for?" asked Kyoya, catching his breath.

"It's for Benkei, You have to dress up like a Banana and sing the "I'm a Banana" song by Onision" I replied.

"Do I have to?" he asked nervously.

"Well you don't but you know what will happen to bull…" I said to him and snapped my fingers. My workers placed Dark bull in the machine and were about to press the destroy button.

"ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT!" Benkei yelled. I smirked and I snapped my fingers again and Benkei magically had a Banana suit on. "How the heck did you do that?" he asked in amazement.

"I'll never tell, now sing Banana boy" I reply.

**(Since I have never heard the banana song and don't intend to, just listen to it on YouTube and imagine Benkei singing it)**

After Benkei had finished, the whole group had exploded into laughter, even Kyoya chuckled at him. I snapped my fingers and Benkei reverted back to his regular clothes and sat down again.

"Well that was embarrassing…" he said with pink on his cheeks.

"Yes, that's why it makes for good TV, now it's Madoka's turn. Illusion fox wants you to dress up as a cat and dance for Gingka and Kyoya" I read of the comment card.

"Well, seeing as how I wanna keep my laptop, I'll do it…" she said reluctantly.

"Good choice" I said to her. I snapped my fingers again and she was suddenly wearing a cute cat outfit with drawn on whiskers and cat ears to match. Looking at this outfit made Gingka blush.

"Wow, Madoka, you're really cute…" Gingka realized what he was saying. "AS A CAT! Yeah you look really cute, as a cat" he finished and scratched the back of his head with embarrassment.

"Uh, thanks Gingka…" she replied, blushing herself.

I grinned at the two of them. "Alright Madoka, dance for us now and let's see how the boys react" I announced.

"O-ok…" I snapped my fingers and the song "Twist my Hips" from "Shake It Up: Break It Down" began playing. "Oh my gosh I love dancing to this song!" she cheered. She got herself ready and then began dancing.

**(If any of you haven't seen the Twist my Hips dance check it out on YouTube)**

_I twist my hips. (Watch Me!)_

_I pump my fists. (Watch Me!)_

_I move like this,_

_Watch me (Whirl!) Watch me (Whirl!) Watch me._

_I pout my lips (Watch Me!)_

_I swerve and dip (Watch Me!)_

_I slide and switch,_

_Watch me (Whirl) Watch me (Whirl)_

"Hey that looks like fun! I wanna try!" cheered Yuu. At this point he got up and started dancing with Madoka.

"Hey, I wanna try too" said Hikaru.

"Me too" Kenta and Hyoma said together.

The three of them joined in and began dancing to "Twist my Hips" like Madoka and Yuu. The rest of them sweat dropped at the sight of them.

"Ok that's enough, I didn't say you could dance" I said and snapped again. The music shut off and Madoka was back in her old clothes. "Alright, we're done with the dares so now onto the truths. First one is for Gingka"

"What is it..." he asked nervously.

"What is the absolute love of your life?" I asked. Gingka was about to answer but I interrupted him. "AND BY LOVE OF YOUR LIFE I MEAN A PERSON, NOT A FOOD!" I knew he would answer hamburgers, that's why I stopped him. Gingka's cheeks began to turn pink.

"Well… I guess if I had to say it… it would be…" he mumbled something unidentifiable.

"What was that we can't hear you" said Kyoya with a taunting voice.

"Oh I almost forgot…" I clapped my hands and a machine appeared before Gingka. "Gingka I need you to walk into the machine before you answer again"

"ITS NOT GONNA CRUSH ME IS IT?" He asked fearfully.

"Of course not, it's a lie detector. I use it whenever someone is about to do a truth. If you don't answer honestly then you will receive a mild shock" I explained.

"H-how mild?" he asked, his face turning slightly white.

"Oh you'll see, now get in their" I said kicking him inside the machine and shutting the door. "Ok Gingka, who is the love of your life again?"

"It-It's… Madoka…" he replied, his face as red as his hair.

The bladers were speechless, none more so than Madoka, whose face was as red as Gingka's. then all of a sudden Yuu exploded into laughter.

"OOOO, Gingki is in love!" he teased and began making a kissy face at him through the machine window, which caused him and Madoka to blush intensely. Steam could actually be seen coming from above their heads. Madoka, out of anger, slammed Yuu's head into the glass and knocked him out.

"Anyway it's Kenta's turn now. Gingka get out of their now" I yelled to him. He walked out of the machine and huddled in a corner of the room, far away from Madoka and the others and Kenta walked into it.

"So what's my question?" Kenta asked eagerly.

"Your questions are… Do you like Waffles? Pancakes? French toast?" I said to him. The bladers all fell over Anime style.

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S ALL HE'S GETTING!" Kyoya yelled, who was lying down right next to Yuu.

"OW! Be quiet Kyoyo!" he replied yelling and holding his ears.

"Just answer the question Kenta before someone loses their sense of hearing!" I shouted to him.

"Ok, I like Pancakes, I like Waffles but I hate French toast" he answered. "I hate anything french"

"Ok, time for the last Truth of the episode. Tsubasa your turn" I shout to him. Yuu walked out of the machine and Tsubasa walked into it. "Ok Tsubasa, your question from Illusion fox is… Do people confuse you for a girl sometimes because of your hair?" hearing this, all the Bladers burst into a wave of laughter, even Kyoya and Gingka laughed a little. Tsubasa blushed brightly.

"N-no…" he lied. Then a gazillion bolts of electricity flowed into the box and zapped Tsubasa. He screamed in terror and pain. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT YES!" He screamed. Then all the electricity stopped and the door opened, revealing Tsubasa burnt to a crisp, even part of his hair was on fire.

"Can we get a medical team to take Tsubasa to the infirmary?" I shouted and two big guys came in and carried Tsubasa out of the room and down to the infirmary.

"Well that's it for this episode, see you guys tomorrow! And don't worry about Tsubasa he'll be just fine… I hope…" I said into a Camera until a buzzer went off signalling that we weren't filming.

"Ok that was great guys, be sure to be up and at um' at 10 am tomorrow. My assistants will show you to your rooms and there is a cafeteria down the hall" I say before turning around to walk back to my room, only to be grabbed by Kyoya and Gingka.

"What makes you think that we're gonna do this again?" Kyoya shouted.

"Yeah, give us one good reason why I shouldn't throw you off a 50 story building?" Gingka screamed angrily.

"Because if you do, you're beys will be pounded into dust" I reminded them. They then let go of my arms and relaxed.

"That, is a good reason we shouldn't toss you off a 50 story building…" Gingka said in defeat.

"Well I'll excuse you guys for the night, and just so you know those beys are under tight security in a top secret location so don't even think about trying to get them back" I said before leaving. After I did I swear I heard a "DANG IT!" coming from the room.

**!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!**

**That's it for Episode 1 (Chapter 2) and thanks again to Illusion fox for the ideas I hope that while I'm writing the next episode (Chapter) some more people will review and give me some ideas. See ya next time, Digidestined Dude 15**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the Bladers all met back in the TODX room. Gingka was still avoiding Madoka out of embarrassment and awkwardness. Kyoya and Hikaru were sneaking looks at each other without the other knowing. Kenta and Yuu were playing Pokémon Heart gold and Soul silver on their DS's the rest were discussing what kind of dares they were going to get today. After a little while when everyone arrived I walked into the room myself.

"Welcome contestants, the line up for dares and Questions is through the roof today so we have a long day ahead of us. Now would you rather do the Truths or the dares first?" I asked the group.

"After the embarrassing things I went through yesterday, I say we do dares" Gingka exclaimed.

"Perfect then we're doing the truths first" I say with a smile. The Bladers all groaned bitterly. I picked up one of the comment cards from the desk beside me and read off it. "Ok, first question comes from "SinfulRose2" and it's for Kyoya"

"Oh joy…" he said sarcastically.

"Kyoya, would you rather be trapped in a closet with Benkei or Gingka?"

Gingka, Kyoya and Benkei all blushed at that question. Then Kyoya spoke up. "Gingka obviously, if I was in a closet with Benkei I'd be squished to death!"

"Ok then, the next question is for Gingka and Madoka from "MizuneMinamiki being lazy"" I said to them. Gingka and Madoka stood up and walked over to me, avoiding eye contact with each other the entire time. "Gingka and Madoka, have you ever admitted your (Obvious) feelings for each other?" I asked with a smirk. This question made Gingka and Madoka blush intensely while the others giggled.

"Well I did yesterday, you all know that…" said Gingka with a very bad tone.

"And I haven't… until now… Gingka, even though you were dared to say you love me yesterday you said it and it you were honest… I mean if you weren't you'd be joining Tsubasa in the infirmary being treated for a de-shockectimy, and I just wanna say this cause I miss talking to you… I LOVE YOU GINKGA HAGANE!" she screamed. The whole room was speechless at Madoka's sudden affection. Gingka had a huge smile on his face that could spilt it in half.

"I love you two Madoka, will you go out with me?... ya know after we get out of here?" he said with glee.

"It would be my pleasure" she replied and gave him a hug. Everyone, but Ryuuga and Kyoya Awww'd at how cute the two of them were.

"There you have it folks, the first couple formed by the power dares" I say into the camera. The cute couple looked at each other and sat down again, Madoka resting her head on Gingka's chest and Gingka's arm around her shoulders.

"Well let's get on shall we? This question is for Kyoya again from the same person" I said to the black haired Blader.

"Yeah whatever…" he replied, taking a drink from a bottle of water.

"The asker says… Is there anything going on between you and Hikaru?" I said with a giddy expression.

Kyoya choked on the water and spat it out all over Yuu. "GROSS KYOYO!" hey shouted, shaking water off of him.

"Sorry runt… NO THERE IS NOT ANYTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!" Kyoya screamed angrily and embarrassingly with a red face.

"I was waiting this whole time for the perfect mouthful of water to ask that Kyoya, thank you, let's be sure to repeat that when the episode airs" I said to the effects guy. He gave me a thumbs up. "Alright guys, let's move onto the dares. The first one is from "therandomrose1754" and she dares Kyoya and Hikaru to kiss"

This time it was Hikaru's turn to spit the water she was drinking all over Yuu again. "OH COME ON HIPITY-HOP! NOT YOU TOO!" he screamed.

"Sorry Yuu… BLONDEY YOU BETTER BE KIDDING ME OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Hikaru screamed angrily.

"Hey it's not my idea, but I would like to say that I would like to see that myself" I admitted. "And don't forget that your beys pay the price if you don't do this" I reminded them. The two bladers growled and faced each other and blushed. They inched closer to each other until their lips met. After about 5 seconds they separated and looked away from each other.

"Just great… now I'm soaking wet!" Yuu blurted out and wiped the spit water off his face.

"I can fix that… JULIE!" I shouted to the door. Then my maid Julie came in dressed in her usual black and white maids outfit.

"You called Mr. Koady?" she said with a bow. (Man I love that!)

"Yes, Yuu needs his clothes to get dried, can you take care of that for me?" I asked her.

"Of course sir" she replied. Julie went over to Yuu and stripped him to his orange boxers and socks. She then left for the laundry room, taking Yuu's clothes with him and leaving behind Yuu half-naked and embarrassed.

"Alright, no one look at me!" said Yuu bitterly.

The bladers all snickered at the happy-go-lucky boy and looked away. Kenta then crawled over to him and took off his shirt, handing it to Yuu.

"Here, this way you at least have something covering your top half" he said with a smile.

"Thanks so much Kenchi!" he cheered before quickly taking the shirt and putting it on. Yuu then hugged Kenchi out of happiness. "You are the bestest friend in the WHOLE world!"

"Uh your welcome? I think..." he replied blushing. After a while Yuu let go of Kenta and they both got comfortable again.

"Anyway, the next dare is for Ryuuga, Manakete-girl wants you to wear a pink and yellow tutu and sing "Insanity" by Vocanoid" I said, trying my hardest not to laugh.

The others however, did not try so hard not to laugh. Everyone, even Kyoya, was rolling on the floor laughing at Ryuuga, whose face was as red as the streak in his hair.

"There is no way that I, the mighty Ryuuga, am wearing a tutu!" he argued viciously.

"Aw, that's so cute, you think it's up to you…" I teased him. I snapped my fingers and Ryuuga was wearing nothing more than a pink and yellow Tutu with his black boxers with purple dragons on them peeking out the bottom and some ballet slippers. Seeing this, the gang went absolutely bananas.

"O-OH MAN RYUUGA, Y-YOU LOOK RE-REDICULOUS!" Yuu screamed in between laughs.

"I wouldn't be talking about looking ridiculous if I were you, seeing as how you're not wearing pants either" he reminded him. This shut Yuu right up. "Anyway I might as well get this over with…" he took a deep breath and began to sing Insanity.

**(Sorry, haven't heard of that song either ^^', but if you wanna listen to it go to YouTube)**

After Ryuuga sang Insanity, the rest of the bladers passed out from laughing so hard and were lying down on the floor. Gingka and Madoka were lying down in each other's arms, Kyoya and Hikaru were asleep back to back, Yuu and Kenta were back to back as well, and the rest of them were sprawled out on the floor.

"Was I really that bad?" Ryuuga asked me.

"Uh… Well I guess that's it for this episode, see you next time!" I say into the camera nervously.

"Wait, you never answered my question!"

**!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!/\!**

**Thanks a lot to all you guys/girls that gave me all these ideas and be sure to give me more when you think of more and that goes for all the readers as well. See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Gingka and the others walked back into the room like the day before only Difference was that Kyoya and Hikaru were avoiding each other like Gingka and Madoka were yesterday. Not long after, I arrived in the room again and picked up my cards.

"Alright guys, you know how this goes. The fans ask for dares and truths for you guys to do so let's get right to it" I picked up the top card of the deck and looked at it, then I grinned. "First dare is for Ryuuga. Destened-Star-Girl wants you to sing The Single Ladies by Beyoncé while dancing like Shakira. Best part is, that outfit your wearing will be perfect for dancing like her" the bladers all laughed at the idea of Ryuuga singing again while the ruff and tuff evil blader's cheeks turned pink.

"But since you made us end the episode early last time by singing I'm making you do that dare last" Ryuuga sighed with relief. "Instead, Kyoya, you have you have to walk out onto the street and ask people if they've seen your butt ointment" Kyoya turned red and the others exploded laughing.

"Wait, what if I choose to run off and never come back, huh? Then what will you do?" He said smartly.

"I thought you might say that…" I snapped my fingers and a bracelet appeared on Kyoya's wrist.

"What the? What the heck is on my wrist?" he asked angrily, attempting to rip off the bracelet.

"Sorry Kyoya, but you won't be able to get that bracelet off your arm, unless you have a blow torch and a chainsaw. That thing is coated by a layer of diamonds and gold, there won't be any way you're getting that off. And in case you're wondering what that does, it give you a shock if you try and leave a 1 kilometer radius of the station" I explained to the fanged blader.

"Will it be as mild as the shock Tsubasa got?" asked Yuu, eager to see Kyoya fried to a crisp.

"No, no, it won't be anything that serious…" all the bladers sighed in relief, except for Yuu who moaned. "Compared to that bracelet's power, the shock Tsubasa got will look like static" I continued. Yuu cheered happily and Kyoya turned pale.

"I'll literally be the first person FRIED to death!" said a very scared Kyoya. Kyoya sighed in defeat and let a security guard take him outside. We looked at the monitor and we all saw Kyoya walk outside and look around the street, he appeared to be looking for older people that he didn't know so he wouldn't get teased. He spotted an elderly woman and walked up to her. We heard him say "Excuse me mam, but have you seen my… butt ointment, I misplaced it?". It sounded like he was really suffering asking that, seeing as how his face was like a neon lite from what we could see. I never imagined the old woman would actually dig into her purse and give him a bottle of hers. Everyone nearly died laughing aftr he asked two more people. After that total humiliation he ran back here and passed out on the floor from embarrassment.

"Well now that that's over with…" I noticed another card on my desk. "Oh good, another person that has dares, oh these are sweet. First up is Kenta, DragonFang2011 wants you to paint yourself yellow and spin around like a beyblade until you pass out" I snapped my fingers and a can of yellow paint appeared over Kenta's head. It tipped completely over and drenched Kenta head to two in Yellow. Yuu got a good laugh at him, as did the others.

"Yeah, well guess what, I actually do that all the time and I can go for hours" he boasted. After that he began to spin and an unbelievably fast pace, rivaling that of an actual beyblade, as well as the color.

"Wow, who knew Kenchi could spin so fast?" asked Gingka in amazement.

"THAAAAAAAAAANKS AAAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOT !" said Kenta as he kept spinning like a beyblade.

3 hours later Kenta finally started to slow down and eventually he stopped, and then passed out.

"Kenta spun for 3 hours! THAT'S CRAZY!" Hikaru exclaimed in amazement.

"I know, he can usually go WAY longer than 3 measly hours" Yuu added. The bladers, and me, all dropped our mouths to the floor. "He probably ate to much breakfast today…"

"Yeah, that's probably it…" I say with a shocked look still on my face. "Anyway, I just got a new dare from "AquosBrawlerStar" and she wants Hyoma to wear a pink Tiara and skirt and dance to "On the floor" by Jennifer Lopez AND Yuu gets to put it on YouTube." I then gave Yuu a Video Camera.

"YAY! Its finally my turn! I've been waiting forever to do this!" Hyoma cheered and magically pulled a Tiara out from behind his back and put it on and then he took off his pants revealing a pink skirt. Everyone in the room that hadn't passed out had a 0.o face.

"Uh… Hyoma, how long have you had that stuff?" Gingka asked, a little creeped out by his childhood friend.

"I don't know, since before I got here? Like maybe 2-3 weeks?" he guessed. Everyone fell over anime-style on the floor.

"Whatever… just hit it Jason!" I screamed to the DJ guys as they turned on the music. "Yuu get ready"

Yuu nodded and turned towards Hyoma with the camera in hand. Then when the music played Hyoma danced like he really was Jennifer Lopez! The bladers have never seen a more weird sight than what they were now witnessing.

"Are we even sure Hyoma's a guy?" Madoka asked her new boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, he is, when we were kids we took baths together so I know for a fact that he's a guy" Gingka stated, "Although, he was never the most masculine guy in the village"

"Oh, I guess that does explain the pink shirt I guess…" Gingka nodded at Madoka's statement.

After Hyoma had finished dancing Yuu gave me the camera and I sent it straight to my YouTube account **(kp142010 if you guys wanna check me out) **And we all watched the counter sky rocket.

"Wow, 30,000,000 views already?" I cheered.

"Can we move this on please? I need something to get that dancing out of my head!" Ryuuga screamed rubbing his forehead in discomfort.

"Was I bad?" Hyoma asked with a cutesy face. Madoka sweat dropped and pulled Gingka back down towards her face.

"Gingka, when we get out of here, TEACH THAT GUY TO BE… A GUY!" she whispered in a very annoyed tone. He nodded in agreement.

"Hyoma, can you please put your pants on now?" Yuu begged Hyoma.

"Aw, but then no one can see my skirt" he replied.

"THAT'S THE POINT! Your next dare from ME is to PUT YOUR PANTS ON!" Hikaru yelled at him.

"I officiate that dare!" I shout. Hyoma sulked and reluctantly put his pants back on.

"Moving on… next "egyptian tiger not really" want Ryuuga to Kiss Gingka"

"WHAT!" screamed Ryuuga.

"WHAT!" cried Gingka.

"WHAT!" yelled Madoka "There is NO way that Ryuuga is kissing Gingka before I do!" Madoka turned to Gingka and pressed his lips against hers. Gingka, having no idea what was going on, just decided to go with the flow and kiss her back. While this was happening, Kyoya and Kenta woke up from their passing out, saw Gingka and Madoka making out with each other and passed out again. After about 5 minutes, they let up for air, both smiling.

"Ok, now that you guys got that out of your system, can we move on, I'm kinda on a deadline here" I shout to the two lovebirds.

"Oh right… well let's get this over with…" said Gingka half-heartedly. Ryuuga frowned and gave Gingka a quick kiss on the cheek, pulled away, and his face filled with disgust after kissing his arch rival. The rest of us weren't exactly fond of the visual either.

"Ok, to all of the watchers out there, no more Gingka/Ryuuga kissing dares… or anyone that has the same gender for that matter my stomach can't take it!" I yell at the camera. "Ok, lets go onto the dares before I lose my lunch…" I looked at my cards and grinned. "Whoever can get Kyoya awake gets a voucher for one free pass on a truth or a dare"

After that, everyone charged straight for Kyoya and began shaking him violently. Hikaru got an idea and shoved everyone out of her way. "Alright you idiots let me handle this!" she demanded. She then leaned over and kissed him square on the lips. Kyoya's eyes jolted open and he shot up into a sitting position.

"Told ya it'd work, how was your nap Kyoya?" Hikaru asked teasingly.

"Fine, until some tomboy kissed me and woke me up" he complained.

"Oh is that the thanks I get for waking you up? Well I can put you to sleep again if you want, for a **VERY** long time!" she said threateningly.

"Now now Hikaru, there's no need for that, besides I need Kyoya for this" I say to the fired up bluenette. "Ok Kyoya, step into the truth machine" Kyoya walked in and sat down. "Kyoya, DragonFang2011 asks "What is your deepest, darkest secret?", and don't forget that if you lie, you get fried"

"Alright, I got it… my deepest darkest secret is… I actually consider Benkei to be a… true friend" he admitted. Benkei began to tear up and started wailing happily.

"BU-BU-BULL! YOUR A TRUE FRIEND TOO KYOYAAAAAA!" he screamed happily, nearly deafening all of us.

"OK LETS MOVE ON TO OUR NEXT QUESTION!" I said to the group. After my ears adjusted I realized that I said it too loud. "Sorry, let's move on to our next question, it's for Gingka from the same guy" Gingka walked into the truth detector machine and Kyoya walked out. "Gingka, who do you think is more powerful, Kyoya or Ryuuga?" Kyoya, fighting off Benkei's hugs, and Ryuuga both paid close attention for his answer.

"Well that's a tuff one, but I say Ryuuga, Kyoya hasn't beaten me once, Ryuuga did" he replied. Ryuuga grinned and Kyoya huddled into a corner with a gloomy aura coming from him, much to Ryuuga's delight.

"Alright Gingka you can come out now, it's Yuu's turn" Gingka and Yuu swapped places and Gingka sat down next to Madoka. "Yuu, which would you rather go without for a month, Beyblading or Ice cream?"

Hearing this question, Yuu was starting to bounce off the walls trying to decide which of his two loves he'd give up. "Should I choose Blading or Ice cream? Blading? Ice cream? Blading? Ice cream? Blading? Ice cream? BLADING? ICE CREAM?" Yuu pulled a coin out of his pocket and flipped it. "Heads, Blading, Tails, Ice cream" he caught the coin and flipped it on top of his hand. It was heads. "Eh, you can't eat a beyblade anyway, I'd go without Beyblading for a month" he answered.

We all sweat dropped seeing as how Yuu wasn't electrocuted so he was honest…

**(At the factory where the beyblades were being held…)**

Flame Libra sweat dropped…

**(Back at the studio…)**

"Well that's it for this episode, see you guys next time" I wave into the camera.

"So… does this mean I can take my pants off now?" asked Hyoma hopefully.

"NO!" we all shout at him.

**!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!**

**Hope that everyone is enjoying the story, and if you wanna thank someone thank all the people who gave me all these ideas. It's even easier to write when people tell you what they wanna read, so keep reviewing and telling me any ideas you guys have!**


	5. Chapter 5

It's about 6 in the morning and I was on my way to go wake up the contestants. I first stopped by Gingka's room to wake him up first. I used my master key to get into his room as I've been doing for the last few days. When I walked in I saw Gingka half on his bed and half off it. I also saw a mysterious lump right next to him. I peeked over and I saw Madoka asleep cuddling his arm. I tried my hardest not to laugh. I pulled out my camera and snapped a quick picture of them together and made my way out quietly.

Later on I waited for a few hours until I woke everyone up before we went back to the studio.

"Hello, and welcome to "TODX", man the requests from you guys keeps increasing, so I think that this is going to be a long season. And before we start anything I'd like to congratulate Tsubasa on a full recovery, wave hi to the people Tsubasa" the camera points to him and he waves.

"I like pancakes!" he says randomly.

"Well, almost full recovery, we're still waiting to hear back from the medical team. Anyway, let's get on with our first dares. "fan person (Very original pen name by the way -_-) wants Tsubasa to sing Katy Perry's Hot n' cold"

"That sounds like fun! Just one question, what's hot and what's cold?" he asked confused.

I smacked my forehead. "Just look at these words and sing the song…" I said, handing him a sheet of paper.

"Ok!"

"HIT IT JASON!"

**(You know what to do, I'm not writing all the lyrics for every song people request our victims to sing)**

By the time Tsubasa was done, there wasn't very much laughing, in fact they were cheering for him?

"Why isn't anyone laughing?" I asked the group.

"Well, because Tsubasa sings this song all the time so we've had our laugh already" Madoka explained.

"Aw… well I guess we'll move on to the next dare from DragonFang2011, Madoka come here a sec…" I say, gesturing for her to whisper. She comes over and I whisper her dare into her ear. A smirk appeared on her face.

"Gingka can you come here for a second?" she says sweetly. Gingka tilts his head in confusion but does as asked. She and Gingka go into a secluded corner of the room away from the others. Then out of nowhere, Madoka yanks the head band off Gingka's forehead. Gingka immediately covers his forehead with his hands.

"MADOKA!" he yell, obviously embarrassed.

"What's the big deal? You haven't taken that headband off your head since we've known you" she replies.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that!"

"Why? Do you have some embarrassing mark or something on your forehead?" she asks rhetorically before laughing. Gingka pouts and blushes. "Oh you do… what is it?"

"Well normally I wouldn't show anyone but, since you're my girlfriend I guess it's ok…" Gingka then lowers his arms and makes his forehead visible to her. Gingka's entire forehead was covered with nothing but pink. She immediately bursts into laughter at the sight of it and Gingka blushes and covers it up again. "Your mean!" he whined. The rest of us couldn't see Gingka's forehead from that far away.

"I-I'm sorry Gingka!" she says in between laughs. After a few minutes she calmed down. "How did that happen anyway?"

"It happened when I was still traveling around looking for a place with strong bladers. I stopped in a random village and a bunch of little girls ambushed me when I was sleeping on a hill like I often do here, they used some sort of die and no matter how hard I try I can't get it off" he explained. Madoka burst into laughter again.

"Y-You mean to tell me… You got ambushed by, by a bunch of little girls?" she asked very amused.

"Sadly, yes… please don't tell anyone!" he begged.

"Don't worry Gingka, but there is one other part of this dare…" Madoka then pulls out a bowl of pudding and dips it the headband in it. When she pulled it out, it was covered completely in chocolate pudding. She then extended it and put back around Gingka's forehead.

"Man this feels so gross!" he complained.

"Would you rather have the others look at your pink forehead?"

"I suddenly love this pudding headband!"

"Good boy, now let's get back to the others" Madoka and Gingka crawl back over to us. The boys all laughed at Gingka's pudding headband and Hikaru was more than a little weirded out.

"Ok, next dare is from therandomrose1754 again, she says since the kiss thing didn't work out the way she wanted to, you guys have to spend an entire hour in a small closet" I say with a grin.

"WHAT!" they both screamed with red cheeks. The rest of them snickered at the two while their faces turned even redder.

"You heard me, Kyoya, you and Hikaru back to back in a closet for one hour… or front to front depending on how you'd prefer" I repeat myself.

"Fine, whatever let's just get this over with!" Hikaru stated, blushing furiously.

"Then go in that closet and I'll call you when you can come out" I pointed to the closet on the other side of the room and the two got up and walked over to it, closing the door behind them.

"Next up from the therandomrose1754, Kenta, you have to try and beat up Dan and Reiki. Bring them in guys!" I shout to my security team and one of them brings in the orange-haired twins, one in each arm while the two try and struggle out of his grip.

"What the heck is this about?" Reiki asks angrily, flailing his arms.

"Yeah, if this is kidnapping our dad's a lawyer!" shouted Dan.

"No, no, it's not a kidnapping, you guys just have to fight with Kenta until either he or you guys call uncle" I explain to them as my security guard drops them on the floor.

"That all? I've been meaning to pummel that pint size brat to a pulp ever since he beat us at Battle Bladers!" said Dan eagerly.

"Yeah, let me at the little punk!" said Reiki just as eager.

Dan and Reiki walked over and stood on the left and right side of Kenta. Kenta remained calm the entire time.

"Hey, Madoka, why isn't Kenta freaking out? He has to fight two kids that are literally twice his size" asked Gingka.

"Oh you'll see…" she said smirking.

Dan and Reiki both proceeded to punch Kenta in the head and Kenta ducked, causing both punches to go to each other's… personal area. They both doubled over in pain and tearing up. Then Kenta came up to each of them and pulled them over his shoulder and threw each of them into a wall. Everyone but Madoka had there jaw's on the floor.

"When did Kenchi get so strong?" asked Yuu, amazed he just threw two people twice his size into a wall with a simple flick of the wrist.

"After that time that Benkei trained him he enrolled in a Karate Class and has been in it ever since" Madoka explained.

"How the heck do you know about it?" asked Gingka.

"Who do you think takes him there?" she replied rhetorically.

"UNCLE!" the orange headed twins both screamed after Kenta started putting them both in a headlock. My security guards picked them up and took them to the infirmary.

"Well I hope that I didn't hurt them too bad…" said Kenta.

"Oh I think their bodies will recover, but not their pride…. And next a dare for Ryuuga from "SnowyFlame", you have to give Yuu a piggyback ride for the rest of the episode"

Ryuuga was about to yell WHAT!, but he thought it better not to fight it and just do what I say. He sighed heavily and got down on his knees to let Yuu on. "Get on brat!" he said reluctantly. Yuu jumped on Ryuuga's back and he fell to the floor. "How the heck can one little brat be so heavy!"

"I guess I should lay off the Ice Cream and Pizza…" said Yuu blushing and rubbing the back of his head. Ryuuga got to his feet, grumbling the entire time about how heavy Yuu was.

"Let's move onto the truths shall we? First up is a question for Yuu, Ryuuga might as well go into the machine with him so giddy up and get in there" I teased him. Ryuuga growled and carried Yuu into the truth machine. "Yuu, your question from "CutieAngel999" is would you prefer chocolate fudge?"

"How come all of Yuu's questions are food related!" Ryuuga shouted angrily.

"Well I'd defiantly say Chocolate, fudge is too gooey" he replied.

"Ok, and the next question is for Ryuuga so you can just stay where you are. Ryuuga your question from "beyfan" is, have you ever had a crush? and if so who?"

Ryuuga cheeks turned pink after hearing this question, then Yuu pulled the back of his jacket like a reign.

"Ryuuga you better answer truthfully or else we're both gonna get shocked!" Yuu whispered into Ryuuga's ear.

"Fine, Yes I did use to have a crush on someone, her name was Kyoko, happy?" he answered blushing furiously.

"Thank you Ryuuga, and Kyoko if you're watching this feel free to come on down to the studio and Ryuuga will be more than Happy to take you on a date" I say into the camera so Ryuuga can't hear me as he came out. "Ok guys, I think it's been about an hour so let's go let Kyoya and Hikaru out of the closet now" we all walk over to the closet and we open to door. Everyone's eyes popped out of their heads at the sight we all saw; Kyoya and Hikaru were making out, Kyoya without a shirt on. Kyoya and Hikaru then realized we opened the door and turned bright red with embarrassment while Kyoya covered his bare chest.

"Well I guess that's one way to end a show… see ya next time on TODX!" I say sweat dropping.

**!/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\!**

**With the insane amount of reviews I'm getting it's hard to keep up, but it is fun to write them so keep them coming, AND I REPEAT, NO MORE SINGING DARES!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome back everyone! It's time for yet another episode of TODX!" I cheered into the camera. "Today we're gonna do the truths first and the first to go up is Hyoma, now get in the truth machine!" Hyoma stands up and walks into the machine and closes the door. "Hyoma, Manakete-girl wants to know, do you ever brush your hair?" I asked him.

"Before I answer that, can I ask something?" he asked.

"You just did now answer" I replied.

"No I meant another question!"

"Fine what is it?"

"What does "brush your hair" mean?" me and everyone but Gingka fell anime style. "Does it mean like a paint brush? Are you asking me if I paint my hair? Of course I don't, I like my silver hair!"

I stand up with a sweat drop on the side of my head. "Hyoma, a different question… you do have a brain right?" I asked him.

"Well I did but it died" he replied.

"Come again?"

"Well Gingka said I was brain dead ever since I was a little boy" he said with a goofy smile. I smacked my forehead.

"Your free to go, now get out of their before I get a migraine!" I said while rubbing my forehead in stress.

"Ok!" he cheered, before skipping out of the machine.

"Gingka, please it's your turn!" Gingka walks into the machine.

"The same person asked, how did you and Hyoma meet?" I asked.

"As ashamed as I am to admit this, we're actually cousins" he said blushing. Everyone's eyes grew to the size of plates after hearing Gingka say they were cousins.

"SAY WHAT!" shouted Yuu and Kenta.

"Y-YOU AND HYOMA ARE COUSINS!" I shouted.

"Sadly, yes…" he replied. He then got up and walked out of the machine.

"Ok, so I don't get a headache, let's move onto the dares…" I said, picking up my dare cards. I grinned at the top card of my deck. "Kenta, Yuu, brace yourselves… Colorici79 wants the two of you two kiss, ON THE LIPS!" I say with a really evil smile.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped and their jaws dropped, while Kenta and Yuu were either red with embarrassment, or white with fear.

"Wait hold on, I thought you said no more same-gender kissing!" Kenta argued.

"Well yes, I did say that, but for this one I'll allow it" I replied. "To be honest, I've actually been waiting for a dare like this"

"You're a sick person, you know that?" Madoka shouted at me.

"Yes I am…" I reply nonchalantly, "now get smackin you two"

Kenta and Yuu face each other with extreme embarrassment. They closed their eyes and leaned in closer and closer until their lips touched, and for them, a tiny spark did fly. They opened their eyes and looked into each other's. they separated and looked away, smiling and blushing.

"Aw, you know you guys look really good together" Kyoya mocked them while laughing.

"I'm sorry Kyoya, did you say something? I was thinking about yesterday when we opened the closet and found you and Hikaru making out in it" Yuu said back to him, making his cheeks turn red.

"The spider is caught in its own web" Gingka teased.

"Ok, you, zip it," he pointed at Gingka, "and you… well played…" he admitted to Yuu. Everyone chuckled at Kyoya.

"As entertaining as it is, we have a deadline to meet" I pointed out. "So next up is Kyoya, Colorici79 also wants you to smear whipped cream and chocolate all over Hikaru's neck and then you have to lick it off"

Kyoya and Hikaru's faces turned bright red and steam could be seen coming from their heads. Everyone had an evil smirk on their faces. I snapped my fingers and a can of chocolate sauce and another of whipped cream appeared in front of Kyoya.

"I can't believe I have to do this, especially in front of all you people! I don't even like chocolate!" he grumbled while Hikaru lied down on the floor. Kyoya reluctantly took off the caps from the cans and sprayed them on Hikaru's neck. "Oh before I forget…" Kyoya then threw one can at Yuu's head and one at mine.

"OW!" we both screamed. Kyoya then chuckled and turned back to Hikaru. He slowly placed his head down towards her neck. He started licking the dessert toppings off her neck, his face covered with whipped cream, chocolate and humiliation, Hikaru feeling the exact same way. After a minute, Kyoya had completely licked the toppings off her neck and had laid himself on the floor, taking in a deep breath of air, and Hikaru sat up, her face still completely red and stared at Kyoya.

"Blech, still disgusting…" said Kyoya spitting out the chocolate.

"Weird, I thought that that would happen when you guys were married, not on a game show" Gingka mocked the two of them.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP GINGKA!**" They both shouted angrily at Gingka, who then coward behind Madoka like a frightened child, whimpering.

"Oh Gingka, man up, you're acting like a baby" Madoka told him.

"No let him be a baby, it's always funny watching a 12 year old boy cower in fear like a little girl" I say snickering. Madoka snuffed and blushed at the embarrassment she was enduring because of her boyfriend. "And anyway, I have another dare for Yuu and Kenta from therandomrose1754…"

"If we have to do anything more serious than kissing I don't care what happens to Libra I'm not doing it!" Yuu exclaimed. "I like Kenchi but I refuse to do anything like what I saw Kyoya and Hikaru doing last night!"

Kyoya and Hikaru blushed furiously at Yuu's outburst while the rest of us grinned evilly.

"Hang on… Did you just say you like me?" asked Kenta.

"Uh… let's just get on with this shall we?" Yuu replied embarrassingly.

"I was gonna say that you and Kenta have too eat a 5 gallon tub of Ice cream, but thank you for that information Yuu" I said with that evil grin still stuck on my face.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Yuu!" Hikaru grumbled angrily.

"Sleep with one eye open tonight brat!" said Kyoya forcefully.

"You think I'm any happier about this?" Yuu replied.

"Getting back to Yuu and Kenta's dare…" I interrupt them.

"Yeah, about that, I don't think 5 gallons is enough for both of us. Can each of us have one?" asked Kenta. My jaw dropped at his request.

"Ok…" I saw astounded. 2 guys brought in 2 giant tubs of ice cream and placed one in front of each of the boys. The two of them were drooling so much it was starting to leave a puddle.

"Would you two just eat the ice cream before you drown out the studio!" shouted at the two of them, snapping them back to reality. The two boys looked at each other and grinned.

"Let's see who can get theirs done first!" Yuu declared.

"Your so on" Kenta replied.

And before I even said go, the two boys jumped into the tubs and ate the entire tub in under 5 minutes. The rest of us were either impressed or disgusted.

"Where the heck do the put it all?" asked an astounded Gingka.

"I guess little boy's stomachs are black holes when it comes to ice cream…" Madoka replied.

Once Kenta and Yuu had finished their ice cream they laid down on the floor and rubbed their stuffed bellies while the rest of us just stood there with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Ok, let's move on..." I said before my cell phone began to ring. I picked it up and answered. "Hello?... Oh hey Chris, what's up?... oh really? You have a dare too?... OMG that's a great idea I'll tell them, see ya later" I then hung up and smirked evilly. "That was my friend, crryan21, he said he has a dare for you guys too!"

"Uh oh, I do **not** like where this is going…" stated Gingka.

"He says he wants Gingka, to drink this…" I hold out a bottle.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Does it really matter? You have to drink it either way so it's best you don't know…" I replied.

Gingka shrugged. "Good point, hand it over…" Gingka then grabs the bottle out of my hands and guzzles every last bit of it down his throat. "Hm, that wasn't so…" he said before his mouth literally burst into flames and he was spitting fire and screaming in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WATER, WATER, I NEED WATER!" he scream while running around the room at high speed. Kyoya and Ryuuga were rolling on the floor laughing at Gingka's suffering, big shocker, even Kenta and Yuu were laughing at him as well as Madoka giggling.

"Just out of curiosity, what was that drink you gave him?" asked Tsubasa.

"Super Mega Ultra Strength Hot Sauce!" I replied "It's made from Hot Peppers that grow in a volcano in Hawaii, the pepper itself will burn skin on contact"

"THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN USEFULL INFORMATION!" Gingka screamed angrily, still running around looking for water.

"Here you go Gingka, drink up and be quiet" I gave him a jug of water and he poured it all over his face and it ran down his shirt.

"Ah… that's better…" Gingka said, sighing in relief.

"Next up, "Kyouya Fangurl" dares Hikaru to kiss Ryuuga" I read off of my cards.

"SAY WHAT NOW!" Kyoya and Hikaru yelled angrily.

"I have to agree with them on this one… SAY WHAT NOW!" Ryuuga added.

"Ok, look, she never said where you have to kiss him so do it and get it over with" I reassured them.

"Fine, Ryuuga give me your hand…" said Hikaru reluctantly. Ryuuga gave Hikaru his hand and she gave it a quick kiss and threw it back. "Ugh, Ryuuga do you ever wash your hands!" she asked in disgust.

"Uh… I'd rather not answer that…" he replied blushing.

"Well that's it for this episode, see you guys next time!" I say into the camera before we fade to black. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" I asked the group.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!" Yelled everyone but Tsubasa, Hyoma and Madoka.

**/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!**

**That's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long to write but I've been busy this weekend. Anyway I hope your liking the pairings (Gingka x Madoka, Kyoya x Hikaru and Kenta x Yuu) if you have any requests for them don't be afraid to ask.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome back to "Truth or Dare X" I'm your host Koady (Digidestined Dude 15) and we have a brand new line up of Dares and Truths for our Victims- I mean Contestants" I say into a microphone in front of the camera. "Today we'll be doing the truths first, Yuu, you're up" Yuu stands up and walks into the Truth machine.

"Yuu, Kyouya Fangurl wants to know "how you stay so hyperactive"?" I asked him.

"Oh that's easy, when I was a baby I ate 5 bags of pure sugar and I'm still on a sugar high" he replied.

"Wow that explains a lot… Next up is Kyoya" Kyoya and Yuu swap places.

"Destened-Star-Girl wants to know, "Who do you think is the best looking girl in the room, what about the best looking guy that's not you"" I asked him.

"Well as for the best looking girl, that would be Hikaru…" he started. Hikaru's cheeks turn slightly pink at his complement. "And as for the best looking guy, that would defiantly be you Koady"

The jaws of everyone dropped but me. "Thanks for the complement Kyoya, but it aint gonna get you outta here" I told him.

"Rats!"

"Alright mister kiss up, get out, it's Tsubasa's turn" Kyoya walks out of the machine and Tsubasa walks in. ""fan person" wants to know how it felt when you got shocked the first time"

"It was… it was like riding an angry bull in a lightning storm in the eye of a hurricane" he explained.

"That's exactly the setting I had it set to "Angry bull in a lightning storm in the eye of a hurricane"" I replied. "Anyway, let's get on with this, Yuu your up again"

"Aw, I just went!" he whined before walking back into the machine.

""trainer bubbles" wants to know if you've ever been kidnapped by anyone other than the Dark Nebula, and if so who were they and what did they do to you"

Yuu's smile quickly faded. "Well kinda…."

"_I was in my home and my mommy was doing laundry my daddy and I were playing a video game together. Then out of nowhere a bunch of people came into our house and held up a gun. He said that they were looking for the Libra, and held my dad at gun point. Dad said he didn't know what they were talking about. One of the guys threw him aside and he landed on the table. I ran over to him and he had broken his left arm and legs. Then he pulled something out of his shirt and gave it to me. It was a bey launcher and Flame Libra. He told me that I was going to get Libra for my birthday but I needed to use it to save myself before he passed out. I'd never used a beyblade before but I've seen it on TV. My eyes narrowed and I loaded Libra. I said to Libra "Please help me save my parents" and I could almost hear it saying ok back. I then shouted at the goons as they were holding my mother at gun point before launching Libra strait for the gun. It hit the gun and it turned to sand. The biggest one pointed at Libra and said that it was what they were looking for. He then said that if I came with them and gave them Libra they would leave my parents alone and never bother them. He then held up another 2 guns pointing at both my parents. I had no choice but to obey, I called Libra back to my hand and I went quiet with them."_

"Oh my gosh Yuu, what happened after that?" asked Kenta.

"They took me away to a different country by plane and it was way too far for me to walk back. I was originally gonna stay with them but I couldn't take those idiots anymore, so I waited till nightfall and I snuck out, I spent a year trying to evade them and still survive at the same time. The only thing that kept me going was Libra. It was the only thing that gave me hope I would see my parents again. Then Doji came along and said that I could be a blader for him. He promised that if I did I could see my parents again. And after a battle with Ryuuga then I was granted acceptance with the Dark Nebula" he explained with pain.

"And you haven't seen your parents since?" exclaimed Gingka. Yuu nodded no. everyone in the room felt really bad for him, he seemed like he was really happy all the time, but I guess he was just trying to avoid remembering it.

"I am so sorry Yuu, I never thought that you had such painful memories…" I apologized. "Where have you been staying anyway?"

"It's fine, you didn't know…" he said with a sigh. "And I I've been staying with Gingki and Madoka ever since battle bladers" Man I'm feeling really guilty right now! Then I got a fantastic idea.

"Hey Yuu, what are your parent's names and where did you live before?" I asked.

"Their names are Mimi and Alex Tendo, and before I was kidnapped I lived with them in Hawaii in USA, why do you ask?" he replied.

"Oh no reason…" I said with a happy grin on my face. I then pressed a button on my desk and my Assistant Mei-Mei came in.

"Mei-Mei, I have an assignment for you" I said to her.

"Of course Mr. Pike" she replied. (MAN I LOVE THAT!^^)

I then whispered to her my plan and she nodded, saying that she would get right on it before leaving.

"What was that about?" Kyoya asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing… anyway, let's move onto Dares before I bring up someone else's bad memories" I said still feeling guilty. "First dare is for Ryuuga from "DragonFang2011", thanks for all the ideas by the way"

"Of course…" said Ryuuga unenthusiastically.

"She says she's sorry about this just so you know, and she wants you to take off your shirt and say "I'm sexy and I know it", go into the truth machine and tell a lie!" I read off my card.

The others busted out laughing, even Yuu was cheering up and giggled at him while Ryuuga was both red and white, red with embarrassment and white with fear, much like his hair.

"I hate this show!" Ryuuga yelled before taking off his jacket and shirt. "I'm sexy and I know it" he said unexcitedly.

"No, you gotta pose and say it with feeling!" I say to him.

Ryuuga just growled at me and extended his arm and pointed his finger in the air above his head. "I'm sexy and I know it" he said almost as if he meant it. The gang all laughed at Ryuuga and Hyoma, Benkei, Kenta and Gingka were on the floor laughing. Then Ryuuga walked into the Truth Machine. "I'm gonna regret this… I love bunny rabbits and lollipops!" he lied. The machine then powered up and shocked Ryuuga. We couldn't see what was happened in there but we assumed Ryuuga was getting fried to a crisp. After the shocks had dispersed, Ryuuga walked out of the Truth Machine without a scratch or burn mark on him! My jaw dropped at the sight he was in!

"B-B-B-B-BUT HOW!" I screamed!"

"Maybe it's broken?" Gingka suggested.

"I BUILT THIS MACHINE MYSELF THERES NO WAY FOR MALFUNCTION!" I yelled at him. Then suddenly it hit me. "Now I know why it didn't work!" I exclaimed.

"What went wrong B-B-BULL?" asked Benkei.

"Ryuuga is such a negative person that he actually has a negative electrical wave inside him, which is repelling the negative charges from the machine!" I explained.

"Ok, in English please?" asked Hyoma.

"Ryuuga is so negative it cancels all the electricity the box produces" everyone went "Oh" as they finally understood.

"I still don't get it…" said Hyoma.

"Of course you don't Hyoma…" I said sighing and patting him on the head. "Well anyway, I guess that we can't give Ryuuga any more truths since the truth machine won't work on him"

"YES!" he cheered.

"Alright let's move onto the next dare…" I looked at my next card and grin evilly. "Hehehe… this is gonna be fun!" I say to myself. "Gingka, Kyoya, Emeraldmoon02 wants the two of you to wear a pair of "sexy Bikini's and grass skirts dance like you're at a luau in Hawaii with a ukulele" everyone but the boys burst into a fit of laughter, even Yuu was rolling on the floor now.

"NO WAY NO HOW!" Kyoya shouted angrily and embarrassed.

"YEAH I AGREE WITH KYOYA ON THIS, THAT'S WAY TO EMBARRASSING!" Gingka yelled at me. I then lean in and show him the picture I took of him and Madoka a few days and his face turned even redder (If that's possible…) and started stuttering.

"H-H-HOW DID Y-YOU GET THAT P-P-P-PICTURE?" he yelled completely humiliated.

"Not important, what is important is you do this dare or I'll make you unveil a billboard sized one in the middle of the city" I replied.

"You're an evil, evil little boy aren't you…"

"I'm still taller and older than you Gingka, so what's it gonna be, Bikini or Billboard? Your choice…"

"Fine, I'll do the stupid dare…" he said in defeat.

"Well that makes one of us, there is no way in hell I'm doing it!" Kyoya followed. I then leaned into Kyoya.

"Well, I guess I can just shout out to Hikaru's mother and tell her about how you "Took her daughter's Virginity", would you like that?" Kyoya's face lost all color.

"Y-You know about that?" he asked nervously.

"I do now" I replied smirking.

"Ya know, I agree with Gingka… Your evil…" he whined.

"Yes I am, now go change" I said before shoving the boys out the door to the changing room. A few minutes later, Gingka and Kyoya came out of the change room wearing blue and green bikinis and green grass skirts, Gingka still wearing his headband and scarf. The two boys began to dance like hula girls in Hawaii. The screams of laughter could be heard worldwide and the blushing on Gingka and Kyoya's faces could be seen from space.

(Meanwhile in some space station…)

"What on earth is with that laughing I can hear it from here?" asked an astronaut to another.

"And what's with those two small, bright red lights?" asked the other astronaut.

They both shrugged and went back to eating food from an astronaut food box thingy.

(Back on earth…)

After about 3 hours, the laughter had died down and everyone was able to talk. Gingka and Kyoya were still utterly humiliated by the fact that the show was a worldwide broadcast.

"I can't believe we had to do that!" Kyoya yelled angrily, his face completely red with embarrassment.

"You're telling me, I've been feeling an uncomfortable breeze ever since I put this on!" Gingka added, covering the front of his grass skirt.

"O-OK GUYS, Y-YOU CAN CHANGE NOW!" I shouted between my fits of laughter. Gingka and Kyoya jumped for joy and ran back into the change room, coming out wearing their normal clothes.

"W-well, that defiantly picked me up" Yuu said, still giggling at the sight of the two blushing boys.

"CAN WE JUST MOVE ON ALREADY!" Gingka screamed out of embarrassment.

"Alright, alright, keep your headband on Gingka…" I took a look at my next card and smiled. "Actually, scratch that, take your headband off, and your scarf too"

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Because that's what "beyblademaster" wants you to do, now take off those stupid clothes" I say to him.

"He's not wrong about the stupid part…" Kyoya whispered to him, grinning.

"Would you shut it!" Gingka snapped at him. He then turned back to me. "Is there anything else I can do? Dive off Niagara Falls into a pool of razor sharks, sky dive without a parachute, anything!" he pleaded desperately.

"I like those ideas Gingka, mind if I use those on the others? And no you're not getting out of this dare" I replied.

Gingka whimpered like a lost puppy and took off his headband, then proceeded with his scarf. I nearly lost it laughing, Gingka's forehead and neck were completely pink! When Gingka turned to his friends for emotional support, everyone but Madoka laughed like hyenas.

2 hours later, everyone was still laughing at Gingka. Gingka was either red with anger or with embarrassed but no one could tell which.

"A-Alright guys, we need to get on with this episode so let's get on with the last dare" I say still laughing at Gingka. ""trainer bubbles" wants to give Yuu a sugar high and then give him a blow torch for ten minutes" my eyes popped out of my head at what my card said. "That one might be a mistake, but ok…"

I walked over to Yuu and shoved some Candy in his mouth. After a few seconds he was jittering with excitement because of all the sugar I gave him. After that I gave him a blowtorch, which he gladly accepted and started to spew flames from it, grinning evilly.

8 seconds later…

Everyone's hair was burnt by about 1 inch on everyone with the exception of Tsubasa, whose hair was burnt all the way to his shoulders and Yuu had also flared into the wall "KYOYO SUX! YUU WUZ HERE!" in big letters before passing out on the floor.

"I'm gonna kill that little brat!" Kyoya screamed before lunging at the sleeping Yuu, only to be held back by Kenta and Hikaru.

"Well that's it for today's episode, see you next time on "Truth or Dare X"" I said with a sweat drop on my face and my hair partially on fire.


	8. Chapter 8

"And we're back with "Truth or Dare X", I'm your host Koady I think that this is gonna be the longest episode ever because I have a boatload of Reviews in my hand and people are begging me to put there dares in the show" I say while holding up a large stack of cards.

"Today, we will be alternating between truths and dares, unlike the other episodes. And now, without further delay, let's get on with today's episode. First up is Ryuuga and Yuu, "fan person", wants the two of you to switch personalities for the rest of the episode"

**(And just so you know, you cannot dare the host "fan person"…)**

"Crap!" Ryuuga moaned.

"Ryuuga, Yuu would never say words like that…" I said in a teasing manor.

Ryuuga growled angrily. "Yuu, you say it!"

"Ok… Crap!" Yuu exclaimed. "Your turn" he said to Ryuuga.

"Ok, um… Oh this is gonna be so much fun!" Ryuuga cheered with fake happiness and a high voice. Everyone chuckled at that.

"Well, next dare is for Madoka, "lightningbladerxx" wants Madoka to…" I stifled a laugh "He wants you to hit Gingka with a metal baseball bat"

Gingka's face turned slightly pale "Is that all?" Madoka asked sarcastically.

"Actually, no, he wants you to hit him in the nuts with it" I say trying hardest not to laugh.

"OH YES!" Kyoya and Yuu cheered. Ryuuga grumbled that he can't cheer like those two.

Gingka screamed in fear and covered the front of his pants. "Please, Madoka, Don't!" he begged pathetically while backing away from her.

"Sorry Gingka, I really don't wanna do this" Madoka apologized. I handed her a metal bat.

"PLEASE, KOADY, DON'T MAKE HER DO THIS!" He cried.

"PLEASE KOADY, MAKE HER DO THIS!" Kyoya cheered.

"I'm sorry Gingka, but once I read it, it must be done…" I replied. "Kyoya, Yuu, you wanna help him out?"

Kyoya and Yuu grinned evilly and charged at Gingka. After a few minutes of struggle, Yuu held his legs and Kyoya held his arms, making Gingka's body a clear target for Madoka.

"Please forgive me Gingka…" she said before swinging her bat. The second it made contact with Gingka's manhood, the scream he made shattered glass for miles, even the bat was shattered because of his scream. Then Gingka got up and started running around clutching the front of his pants with both hands in severe pain. Yuu, Ryuuga and Kyoya were rolling on the floor laughing at him. After half an hour of running around Gingka calmed down and just curled up on the floor, clutching his crotch and whimpering like a lost puppy while Madoka rubbed his back in support. Ryuuga, Kyoya and Yuu had passed out from laughing so hard while Tsubasa and Benkei shivered like they had felt the pain Gingka had and Hikaru and Hyoma just stood there and watched what was going on.

"Ok Gingka, we'll give you a little time to recover and move onto the next request while my repair team fixes the TV and Windows." I say sweat dropping.

"Hey, how come the camera didn't break from Gingka's shriek?" asked Hikaru.

"Because the camera has been hermetically engineered so they won't break no matter what" I explained.

"I still don't get it…" Hyoma stated.

"It means that- oh heck with it you'll never understand it…" I picked up the next card on my review deck and laughed evilly. "Ok, next up is Tsubasa from "Makoto Hagane""

"I have a bad feeling in my gut saying this isn't good…" Tsubasa said fearfully.

"Oh it won't be anything painful… depending on how you feel about giving "The talk" to Kenta and Yuu, as well as explain what Kyoya and Hikaru were doing in the closet a few days ago" I said with an evil smirk on my face. The color in Tsubasa's face was completely gone.

"What talk?" asked Kenta.

"Yeah what talk? What talk? What talk?" Ryuuga asked, still acting like Yuu. "And before you even say anything I already had "The Talk" given to me by Doji years ago"

"It doesn't matter, I won't pay attention either way" Yuu said, still acting like Ryuuga.

"It is amazing how good they are at playing each other" Gingka whispered to Madoka.

"I know, it's pretty creepy…" Madoka whispered back.

"Tsubasa, I believe that Yuu and Kenta are waiting" Kyoya said teasingly.

"I'm gonna get you back Kyoya!" Tsubasa muttered.

"Tell you what Tsubasa, you can take the boys into the closet and give them the talk instead of doing out here…" I said to him. He sighed in relief. "But we have voice receivers in there so we'll know if you really gave them "The Talk""

Tsubasa sulked and dragged both the boys into the closet, slamming the door behind him. Kyoya turned towards me.

"Please tell me you have some sort of way for us to see them" Kyoya begged. "X-ray vision? International spy equipment?"

"Or we can just look through the window" I suggested. Everyone fell over anime style.

"Really? After all the stuff you have, you finally pick the EASY WAY!" Kyoya screamed.

"Sorry, I just thought that you guys would like something easy, but fine here" I snapped my fingers and X-ray goggles appeared on everyone. Everyone looked around in them and could see through everything. Kyoya looked at Hikaru and grinned evilly as well as drooled.

"KYOYA STOP LOOKING THROUGH HIKARU'S CLOTHES!" Ryuuga blurted out smiling, he was actually enjoying having Yuu's personality cause that would be something he would just blurt out. Hikaru blushed immensely and kicked Kyoya in his private parts, sending him to the floor right next to Gingka.

"PERVERT!" she yelled at him, still blushing heavily.

"Oh I forgot to turn the censoring on" I snapped my fingers again and the goggles switched to censor mode. "Ok now no more perverted viewing" I said to them.

"Hurts, don't it?" Gingka grumbled slightly amused.

"Oh shut up…" he shot back.

We looked into the room and we saw Tsubasa making a bunch of gestures trying to explain to them "The Talk" to Kenta and Yuu. It was actually pretty funny watching their reactions. After a while Tsubasa was finally done, and he walked the three boys out of the closet. When they walked out all three of them had eyes the side of plates. All three boys then passed out. We laughed at them.

"Wow, I never knew how painful it was to give AND take "The Talk", it must really be a strain on parents" I said staring at them.

"No kidding…" Madoka added.

"What "talk" are you guys talking about?" Hyoma asked. We all stared blankly at him.

"Hyoma, just pray that you won't ever have to hear it" I told him. Hyoma just shrugged and smiled "and anyway, back to our next dare… It's from "Dark Star" and he dares Hyoma to get a brain transplant"

"HALILUYA!" Gingka screamed jumping up. Unfortunately he hadn't fully recovered from the metal bat nut shot and pulled a bad muscle, which in turn caused him severe pain and more screams.

"Moving on… get the other brain!" I shouted to my medical team. They ran in carrying the extra brain we got in a hospital. They dragged Hyoma to the medical center and begun a brain-ectemy. When they cut his head open they were shocked at the size of Hyoma's brain, I've seen bobby pin's with bigger heads than Hyoma's brain, so I told them over video chat to just shove the brain in his head seeing as how he needed all the brain power his empty head could hold. So they did what I told them and they shoved the brain in his head. After the doctors were done, they told me we had to leave Hyoma alone for about a day or so.

"Ok gang, Hyoma's brain transfer went beautifully and he'll be up on his feet in about a day" I said to them.

"Perfect!" Gingka shouted while still on the floor, doubled over in pain.

"I didn't even think Hyoma had a brain, and if he did it must be very small!" said Yuu, who along with Kenta and Tsubasa was now awake.

"Let me put it too you this way, I've seen bigger bugs than Hyoma's brain" I told him. "Let's get back to the game shall we? Next up is Gingka again"

"Oh great, my… area still hurts from the last dare, what do you want me to do now?" he asked angrily.

"Dark Star also wants you to eat as many cheeseburgers as you can with as much soda as you need to wash it down" I said to him.

Gingka's eyes shot open and he stood up, feeling as good as ever. He started jumping around the room like a super bouncy ball.

"OH HAPPY DAY! I take my burgers well done with ketchup, cheese, bacon, pickles, bacon, onions and bacon and Jumbo Sized Soda, oh did I mention bacon on my burger?" he said as if ordering in a restaurant.

"Uh huh… ALICE, ANDREA, ALEXIS YOU GOT THAT?" I shouted to my cooks.

"Yes we do Mr. Pike" they said bowing and running from the observation deck to the kitchen. (**MAN I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF THAT! ^^**)

"Ok Gingka, they should be done in about 30 minutes" I told him.

"YIPEE!" he cheered.

"Anyway, let's get on with the next dare… this one's for Yuu and Kyoya" I said reading off the next card on my deck. ""Ppgzfan11 is bored" wants Yuu to hunt down Kyoya and shoot him with marshmallows if he sees him."

"SWEET!" Yuu cheered. He then realized he has to have Ryuuga's personality. "I mean… whatever…"

"Alright, you two in the jungle room" I said, pushing them through one of the doors and handing Yuu a Marshmallow shooter. We watched on the monitor Yuu shooting many marshmallows at Kyoya and Kyoya getting annoyed to no end with it. Not as funny as I hoped for but hey, if Kyoya's irritated than yeah I'm enjoying it. After a few minutes Yuu ran out of Marshmallows and I let them back in. Kyoya's hair was full of marshmallows and I'm not sure he even notices them. Then Ryuuga came and pluck a marshmallow from his hair and ate it.

"Yummy!" he said happily.

We all laughed at him. "Ok, next dare is for Yuu again, animefan123 wants you to watch "Woman in Black" in 3D by yourself"

"Well that doesn't seem so bad, what's it about?" he asked.

"Oh you'll see…" I shoved Yuu into the theatre room. After about 1 ½ hour Yuu came out, completely terrified.

"Yuu what happened to you?" Kenta asked, concerned for Yuu.

"Tha-that movie w-was s-so s-s-scary…" he stuttered with a terrified voice. He then curled up in a ball and buried his head in his knees.

"I saw that movie, it's not meant for little kids" Kyoya stated.

"Well I guess that we should leave Yuu alone for a while…" I suggested "Next up is a dare from "Not fan girl", Kyoya your dare is to have a 5 minute make-out session with Hikaru"

Kyoya and Hikaru's faces turned bright red while everyone grinned.

"Come on Kyoya, I know you want to" Ryuuga teased him, pushing him towards Hikaru.

"And I know you want to too Hikaru" Madoka also teased and shoved her further to Kyoya. The two of them dug their heels into the floor in an attempt to slow them down but to no avail. Soon the two of them were pressed against each other unwillingly.

'_I can't believe that I'm being forced to do this, normally I'd be ok with it if no one was watching'_ Hikaru complained in her head. _'Oh well, why fight it…'_

'_If I weren't being watched right now, this would be perfect' _Kyoya said in his head,

The two began kissing with even more passion as if no one else was around. Benkei and Tsubasa were grossed out, Kenta and Yuu kept sneaking in a glance of it and each other every chance they got while blushing, and Gingka and Madoka aw'd at how cute they were together. After 5 minutes they let each other go and took many deep breaths.

"Well, wasn't that romantic?" I asked teasing the two of them. Kyoya and Hikaru were purple faced now, blue from the 5 minutes of no oxygen and red from the embarrassment.

"Well it would be, if it wasn't being broadcast worldwide!" Hikaru shouted angrily.

"Let's move on shall we?" I said, slightly scared. "Next dare is for Madoka, "beyfan" wants you to slap Gingka across the face"

"OH COME ON! Haven't I been hurt enough today? There's a good chance I may never be able to have kids with that last dare!" Gingka whined.

"Relax, it'll only sting for a bit Gingki" said Yuu.

"You wanna see me get slapped across the face don't you?" Yuu nodded happily.

"Might as well get this over with..." Madoka walked over to Gingka and smacked her hand across his cheek. Gingka cried in pain, not as much as when he got hit with the bat but still loud. Everyone laughed at him.

"Ok, let's see…" I said looking through my cards. I stopped and looked at my next card "Oh this looks promising… Gingka, "CutieAngel999" wants you to dye your hair blonde and get it cut to look like Justin Bieber" I threw up in my mouth a little bit.

"You ok?" Kenta asked me.

"Yeah, I just get sick every time I say his name, that's how much I hate him" I explained.

"I'm with ya brother…" Kyoya stated.

"But I like my red hair, it's cool… isn't it?" Gingka complained like a little boy.

"Uh…" we all said in unison. I quickly snapped my fingers and my styling team, Andre and Brett, came and took Gingka to the Styling room. We all watched Gingka get latched into the Styling chair by Brett and Andre put hair bleach in his hair.

"Ok, while we wait for him, let's move on… Oh, I'm all out of dares" I said looking through all my cards. Everyone in the room cheered. "Oh well, this means I get to use my dares" I smirked. Everyone groaned. Went over to my desk and pulled out a deck of gold colored cards. I then walked back over to my contestants. I gave my cards a good shuffle and then drew the top card. "Ok, the first dare coming from me is for Kenta and Yuu, you guys have to switch your clothes, all your clothes"

Kenta and Yuu blushed. "When you say ALL our clothes, do you mean our underwear too?" Yuu asked embarrassingly. I nodded evilly and the two blushed even harder. Kenta and Yuu stood up and walked over to the closet sheepishly. A few minutes later Kenta came out wearing Yuu's tank top, jacket, pants and shoes and Yuu came out wearing Kenta's t-shirt, shorts and shoes.

"How the heck can you stand wearing this stuff Yuu? I'm sweating like a pig under here" Kenta whined, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"W-Well h-how can you g-go around like this? I'm F-F-FREEZING!" Yuu complained, rubbing his now partially bare arms.

"Well now that that's done, next up is Benkei, you have to watch Gingka eat all his burgers close up and you can't even touch one"

"Why not just throw me into a lion cage wearing steak pants!" Benkei cried.

"Oh, that reminds me, Ryuuga, your next dare us to see how long you can outrun a pack of hungry lions. RELEASE THE LIONS!" I shouted. A secret door opened and 3 golden lions with brown manes walked out. Ryuuga turned and started running for his life while the lions chased him around the room.

"Should we be worried?" Madoka asked, concerned for her life.

"Nah, those tigers will only go after Ryuuga, I trained them myself" I replied. The others sighed in relief and laughed as Ryuuga was screaming like a little girl. After a few minutes of running, Ryuuga had finally run out of energy and the lions pinned him to the floor.

"Ryuuga's gonna get eaten!" Yuu shouted. I just smirked at Ryuuga as the lions began to lick him. Ryuuga was completely confused by this action.

"Not that I'm complaining… but why aren't I being eaten limb from limb?" Ryuuga asked while a tiger licked his face.

"Oh those lions are harmless. Ironically, there vegetarian lions" I explained. Everyone just stood there for a bit before falling over anime style. Yuu began laughing as he stood back up again.

"Oh man, Ryuuga was screaming and running around away from a pack of Vegetarian lions, that's freakin hilarious!" he said in his fits of laughter, while Ryuuga blushed. Suddenly I got an incoming message from the styling room. I walked over to the monitor and opened a video chat with Andre.

"Hey guys, Gingka's hair done already?" I asked, amazed by their time.

"Yep, Brett's taking him up there with him now, and might I say he's looking AMAZING!" He boasted.

I laughed at him. "Thanks Andre" I said before turning off he video monitor. At the moment Brett walked in the room and brought with him Gingka, whose head was covered with a towel.

"Hey Brett, you wanna unveil the 'masterpiece'?" I teased.

"Certainly. Ladies and Gentleman, I present… Gingka Beiber!" he announced, pulling the towel off Gingka's head. Everyone in the room was in total shock at the sight of Gingka's hair. Gingka's spikey red hair was combed down and cut to about 3 inches as well as bleached VERY blonde, almost white. Madoka then squealed and tackled Gingka in delight.

"Gingka, you look amazing!" she cheered hugging him.

"You think so? I feel a little weird without my red hair, it's been red since I was born…" he replied.

"Well you still look amazing, and I love it" Madoka then kissed Gingka on the cheek.

"I should have dyed my hair a long time ago" They both laughed.

"Well now Gingka, looks like your next dare is ready" I said to them. Gingka's face lit up with happiness. He cheered and did a few cartwheels around the room as Alexis, Andrea and Alice brought in 2 trays of burgers each as well as 3 two litre bottles of soda. Gingka was drooling so much it could probably flood the room. Alexis, Andrea and Alice all placed their trays in front of Gingka and then their bottles of soda. Gingka then began wolfing down the burgers like a vacuum cleaner.

After about an hour, Gingka was finally done with all his burgers and was lying in the floor clutching his stomach in delight.

"Man that was… good!" Gingka said in between a burp.

"Well guys, I think that's it for this episode, see you next time on TODX!"

**/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\**

**Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry for taking so long with the new chapter I've just been really busy lately. Anyway, See ya next time, Digidestined Dude 15!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey everyone, and welcome back to TODX. I'm sad to say that this will be the last episode of TODX because of Budget cuts" I said into my microphone. I could hear the kids cheering behind me. "Apparently, I'm not allowed to use the shows money to pay for my beach house in Hawaii. But oh well, we'll make this show the best one ever. Today I'll be using dares that are 100% mine. Sorry to all those who sent me dares, but I just didn't find them very enticing. So without further adou, let's get it started!"

"Hey, what about Hyoma? Shouldn't he be out and about and… not stupid by now?" asked Gingka curiously.

"Oh he's fine, but he has to stay in the medical room for a while to get used to his new brain" I explained. "Since he's had one so small for all this time he's needed to try and handle all that information"

"I guess it makes sense…" said Kyoya.

"Anyway, let's get on with this. First up is Benkei. You are the only one who has gotten only dare so far, and I need to fix that. Your dare is to see how long you can keep your balance on the flat side of a log…"

"Wow, that seems like it's pretty easy…" Benkei sighed in relief.

"Don't hold your breath, his dares usually come with an annoying little twist" said Gingka.

"Now Gingka, why would you say that?" I said in my fake innocent voice. "Anyway Benkei, here's a little the little twist, you will be balancing over a log… that's over a lake that's filled with hungry piranhas!"

Benkei's face turned pale.

"Told you…" Gingka said in an "I told you so" voice.

I shoved Benkei to the lake room while he dug his heels in the floor in an attempt to slow me down.

"Wow, your heavy!" I exclaimed.

"I'm big boned ok!" Benkei shouted defensively while blushing.

"Whatever, have fun with the piranhas!" I shoved Benkei through the door and locking it.

We all turned to the monitor and saw Benkei being hoisted up to the log by the mini helicopter. **(Yeah I have a helicopter in a room… that can lift Benkei, I know ^^)** once it put him down Benkei struggled to stay balanced and was swaying all around on the log until he fell off and splashed into the water. A minute later he came swimming at top speed for the shore with angry piranhas chasing him. By the time he got to the shore his clothes were in tatters and he was out of breath. He opened the door and walked back into the room with us and sat down. He suddenly yelped. He reach behind him and pulled a piranha off his butt. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, next dare, Hikaru, you have to sit in Kyoya's lap for the rest of the game" I said smirking. Hikaru and Kyoya both blushed and she crawled onto his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Kyoya blushed more and coughed.

"H-Hikaru he didn't say you had to rest your head on my shoulder!" he said embarrassed.

"I know…" she replied, snuggling his shoulder like a teddy bear while the others grinned evilly and snickered.

"Next up is a dare for Ryuuga, you have to dance to… Caramelldansen!" Ryuuga made a slight "eep!" sound and crawled back slightly. "I take it you already know the dance so I don't need to show you, now get in position"

"NO WAY!" he exclaimed. "I will never do that!"

"Well your other option is wear a pink frilly dress with sequins, glitter and a bra in public" I said tauntingly.

"And 5, 6, 7, 8…" he counted embarrassingly.

I snapped my fingers and Caramelldansen began playing.  
><strong>(If any of you haven't seen Caramelldansen just look it up on YouTube, it's pretty funny!)<strong>

By the time Ryuuga was done the entire room was laughing like Hyena's in a clown convention and Ryuuga's face was as red as the streak in his hair. Nobody could even speak for 20 minutes. Once I could finally speak again I stood and took a deep breath.

"O-OK, I THINK, I can breathe now…" I said while still trying to not to laugh again. "N-Next up is Gingka and Madoka, you two have to open up the latest billboard on top of the building"

Madoka's eyes became confused. "That doesn't seem so bad…"

Gingka and Madoka followed me to the top of the building where a large billboard covered by a curtain built over the roof of the building.

"All you have to do is pull those curtains down and your dare is done" I explained to the two.

"Alright…" Gingka and Madoka said slowly.

The two walked over to each side of the curtain and gave it a quick tug. When the curtain finally dropped to the roof the faces on Gingka and Madoka were priceless. The billboard in question was a picture of the two of them kissing.

"WHEN DID YOU HAVE TIME TO MAKE THIS!" Gingka shouted angrily.

"You seem to forget, I'm magic. I can make that billboard a picture of you naked if I wanted to"

Gingka's face went pale and Madoka giggled. "I wouldn't mind seeing that" she said laughing and imagining Gingka naked.

"NO NO NO NO NO! THERE'S NO NEED FOR THAT!" he screamed, obviously embarrassed.

"Alright Gingka, no naked pictures of you… let's get back to the others"

The three of us walked back into the room with everyone else waiting.

"Next up, is Tsubasa. Your dare is to put your hair in a ponytail, wear a short, skimpy dress, and walk around until a boy asks you on a date"

Everyone explodes into laughter while Tsubasa's face turns scarlet red. I snapped my fingers and suddenly Tsubasa was wearing a short purple dress that was down to his thighs as well as purple high heels and his was hair tied back in a ponytail. Everyone nearly died laughing, including me. I snapped my fingers again and another bracelet appeared on Tsubasa's wrist, the same one that Kyoya wore in chapter 4.

"You remember what happens if you leave a kilometer radius of the building right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I get the shock of my life…" he replied nervously.

"Good boy, now get out there and get a date!" I kicked him in the back and he stumbled out the door where one of my bodyguards walked him out of the building. We all turned to the monitor and we saw Tsubasa struggling to walk down the streets in his heels. Pretty soon, there were about 15 boys walking up to him and giving him flowers and chocolates and asking him on dates. I'm pretty sure I was gonna lose my breath seeing him back away slowly from the boys and running back to the building. Tsubasa walked back up here with his heels in his hands and sweat running down his face.

"I seriously hope you're happy!" he snapped angrily. "Because I have a Double date with Dan and Reiki tomorrow!"

"Oh I am, and anyway, I think Hyoma should be in here in a few minutes so we have time for one dare before he gets in here" I explained.

"Finally! My cousin won't be an idiot anymore!" Gingka cheered.

"Let's see, who hasn't gone yet… oh yeah, Kyoya! Your dare is to give Madoka a metal bat and insult her"

"Why not just send me to hell?" He asked rhetorically. I snapped my finger and a bat appeared in Kyoya's hand, which he gave to Madoka. "I'm really gonna regret this… YOU'RE SO UGLY YOU MAKE AN OGRE LOOK LIKE CINDERELLA!"

Madoka's veins started pulsing in anger and she took aim with her bat. "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT KYOYA!" She screamed before hitting Kyoya in his manhood, causing him to fall to the floor and clutch his… area in pain.

"Wow Madoka, with a swing like that you should be a professional baseball player" said Gingka in amazement.

"Ya think? I've always wanted to be one but I guess with my job at the B-pit I never had the time…" She admitted embarrassingly. I then got another idea in my head.

"Mei-Mei, can you come in here?" I asked. Seconds later she came running into the room.

"Yes Mr. Pike?" she asked, bowing. **(I CAN NEVER GET USED TO THAT! ^^)**

"Have you arranged the first assignment I asked you to do?"

"Of course, it's all set"

"Well I have another assignment for you" I leaned in to her ear and whispered in her ear my plan.

"A little challenging, but I think I can do it" she said confidently.

"Thank you Mei-Mei, now get to work"

She bowed and then left the room. The others were confused as to what I was planning.

"What was that about?" Madoka asked curiously.

"You'll see at the end of the show…" I said, teasingly. "Anyway, let's get on with this…" I was about to read my next dare when Hyoma walked in, along with my medical team.

"Hyoma!" Gingka cheered and ran up to his cousin. "How was the transplant? Are you in pain? Are you still brain dead?"

Hyoma slowly rose his head up and looked at Gingka and smiled. "G-Gingka?" he stuttered. "Gingka!" Hyoma jumped in Gingka's arms and tackled him to the floor.

"How was his operation?" I asked my medical team.

"It went splendidly, his head was nearly empty do it was easy to just shove the brain in there" one of the doctors answered. "Although…"

"Although? Although what?" I asked worriedly.

"Although he has a much larger brain now, he doesn't have a different personality…" the other doctor answered.

"Ok, well let's test it… Hyoma, what's the capital of japan?" I asked him.

Hyoma got off Gingka and stood up. "That's easy, Tokyo"

"And next, do you have any desire to walk around in a skirt?"

"Of course" he replied happily.

We all sighed. "Yep, that's Hyoma alright…" said Gingka.

They all nod in agreement.

"As I was saying, this dare is for all of you. You will go into the truth machine one by one after I set it to its secondary settings" I explained.

"What are its secondary settings?" asked Tsubasa.

"You'll see, now everyone line up in front of the machine"

The bladers did as I said and lined up. Gingka went in first.

"Ok Gingka, you won't feel a thing, just relax" I said as I typed in the settings for the machine's other function. I hit the big button and Gingka began to glow red. A minute later Gingka stopped glowing and then walked out.

"Thank you Gingka, Madoka you're up next" Madoka walked in. I hit the button and she began to shine blue.

This process went on for everyone except Yuu and Kenta. Tsubasa, Benkei, Hyoma and Kyoya all glowed red and Hikaru glowed blue.

"Yu, it's your turn" Yu walked in and I hit the button again, he began to glow blue.

"That's promising…" I said grinning.

"What is the function of this thing anyway BU-BU-BULL?" Benkei asked impatiently.

"I'll tell you after Kenta goes in" I replied.

Kenta walked in, I hit the button, and like Yuu, he began to glow blue. Kenta walked back out and up to me.

"Ok, everyone's had a turn, what the heck is this thing supposed to do?" Kyoya asked angrily.

"Alright, I'll tell you… it's a GAYDAR!" I exclaimed.

"A what?" Gingka asked, confused.

"A Gaydar is a device that says whether or not the person being examined is Homosexual" Hyoma answered before I had a chance.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"I can't believe this… Hyoma, you made sense! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Gingka cheered and did several backflips in sheer joy.

"More to the point, blondey, what exactly are the results?" said Kyoya bitterly.

"Alright fine. If you glowed red, it means you like girls, if it glows blue you like boys. So Gingka, Madoka, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Benkei, Hyoma and Hikaru are all strait as arrows" I read off the result sheet.

"Wait, then that only leaves…"

Everyone turned to Yuu and Kenta because their results were blue as opposed to red, who's faces were completely red.

"Kenta, YOUR GAY! I thought that would be Benkei not you!" Gingka said in amazement.

"What's that supposed to mean? BU-BU-BULL!" Benkei asked angrily.

"Well you follow Kyoya around like a stray puppy…"

"I'm his friend! Of course I'd follow him! BU-BU-BULL!"

"Whatever, I've actually known Yuu was gay for a while now…" Ryuuga stated.

"H-How d-did you k-know that?" Yuu stuttered.

"When we were back in the Dark Nebula, I caught you snooping through my underwear drawer"

Yu's face grew even brighter red (If that's possible…) and turned around to not face his friends.

"Why did you make everyone get tested by a Gaydar?" Kenta asked, trying to keep attention off of Yuu.

"Because I suspected that you two liked each other, but I needed to prove it" I replied. "Which is why the final dare of the day, is for you two to admit your feelings for each other"

Yuu and Kenta blushed madly and turned towards each other, facing their feet instead of each other.

"Listen Kenchi, I wanted to wait till the time was right, but I like you, I really, REALLY like you…" Yu admitted.

"It's alright, because I really, REALLY like you too!" Kenta said happily, jumping him Yuu's arms. Yuu's face lightened up and he swing Kenta around like a 5 year old.

"That makes me SOOOOOO happy Kenchi!" Yuu cheered, before giving Kenta a kiss on the forehead. Everyone Aw'd at the two.

"And that's it folks, we had a great couple episodes and it's been great being your host. I'd also like to give a special thanks to all those who gave me the ideas for the dares the guys and girls had to do. So thank you everyone and goodnight"

The camera's shut off and everyone cheered.

"Alright guys, as promised, you can all have your stuff back" I clapped my hands and 2 assistants brought in everyone's Beyblades. They all took their respective beys and Madoka took her laptop back.

"Oh Libra, how I've missed you" Yuu said as he cuddled his Libra bey.

"Pegasus, you seem shinier? Koady, did you clean them or something?" Gingka asked.

I nodded. "You didn't think you weren't getting something out of me letting you treat you like piñatas did you?"

Everyone blushed.

"Anyway, theirs more for you guys. Gingka, I hired a make-up specialist to get rid of the pink under your headband and scarf permanently" a young girl walked in carrying a large make-up box and walked up to Gingka.

"Yippee!" Gingka cheered. he and the make-up artist left and went to the styling room.

"Madoka, I got you a tryout with the official baseball team of Tokyo. Tryout is in 2 weeks" I said, handing her a form for a free tryout.

"Are you SERIOUS!" She squealed. "But wait, if I make the team, who will take care of the B-pit?"

"I'll watch it for you Madoka" said Hikaru. "I know a little bit of bey mechanics and anything I can't handle I'll just tell them to come back when you're done"

"Thanks a lot Hikaru!" Madoka ran and hugged her.

"Hikaru, I have a very good surprise for you. I have given the doctors the funding for your mothers operation and she will make a full recovery within a week" I interrupted.

Hikaru squealed in joy. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she started to tear up.

"Next up is Kenta, I got you the new Pokémon Black game for DS" I handed him the game.

"Sweet!" he cheered.

"And Yu, you got Pokémon White for DS" I handed him the other game.

"ALRIGHT!" he said ecstatically.

"Kyoya, I got you a pet lion" I opened the door and a large lion walked up to Kyoya and snarled. Kyoya snarled back and the lion coward him fear and buried his head in his paws.

"I like him, he's tame" Kyoya stated.

"Tsubasa, I got you a Hang glider so that you can fly like an eagle" I handed him a large hang glider in a box.

"Awesome!" he said excitedly.

"Ryuuga, I managed to remove all the dark energy from L-Drago, so you can use it without going power hungry"

Ryuuga didn't say anything but he did smile, almost not evilly.

"Hyoma, I-" before I could say, Hyoma cut me off.

"There's no need, I finally have a brain that's not so small you need a microscope to see it, that's all I need"

"I was gonna say that I managed to repair the green Hades from when Gingka totaled it"

Hyoma squealed like a little girl "YAY, MY HADES IS BACK! Now Gingka will never beat me again!"

"What about me?" Benkei asked.

"I got you a hamburger…" Benkei's face fell like a rock.

"That's it? Hikaru got funding for her mother, Madoka got a tryout for the Tokyo baseball team, Tsubasa got a ding dang HANG GLIDER! And all I got was a hamburger?" he complained angrily.

"I wasn't done; I got you a hamburger… That's twice as big as you are!" I finished.

Benkei squealed in delight. "I will never doubt you again" he dropped to his knees and bowed at me. **(-_- not as entertaining as when my workers did it for me…)**

"Ok… Oh before I forget, Yuu I have one more surprise for you. Mimi, Alex, you can come in now" I called out.

Then, a tall man with short blonde hair walked in wearing a blue dress shirt and beige pants with black shoes and a Mid-sized woman with long orange hair wearing a pink dress and beige Capris pants both walked in and looked lovingly at Yuu. Yuu looked at their faces and tears formed in his eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy?" he asked while sniffling in hope.

"Yes Yuu, it's us" Alex replied.

"Oh Yuu how we missed you, we wanted to come and get you but we couldn't afford the plane ride to from Hawaii to Japan" said Mimi. Yu ran into his parents' arms, crying like a baby in happiness.

"M-mommy, d-daddy, I-I-I missed you so, so much!" he said while sniffling and crying. His parents began crying as well, even the others were tearing up.

"And I have another surprise for everyone, I have arranged for Alex and Mimi to move to Japan so that Yuu can stay with his friends"

"YAY! Now I get to stay with my boyfriend!" Yuu cheered.

"Yuu, I'm so happy that I'm not even gonna ask about that" said Alex.

"Koady, I really don't know how to thank you. Not only have you made our family whole again, you got us amazing jobs and made it so Yuu can stay with the best friends he's every had" Mimi said with tears rolling down her face.

"I also have one more surprise for all of you, I have arranged for everyone to come with me to Hawaii!"

This time, everyone screamed at the top of their lungs, even Ryuuga was a little more excited than usual.

_**(3 Weeks Later)**_

"I can't believe you did all this for us Koady!" Madoka cheered as she gazed upon the beautiful Hawaii Ocean along with the rest of us.

"It's my pleasure. I would also like to congratulate Madoka for making the baseball team!" everyone cheered. "And for Hikaru's mother making a full recovery" Hikaru stood next to her mother and hugged her.

"Koady, we really can't thank you enough. If it weren't for you, me and Madoka, Kyoya and Hikaru, and Kenta and Yuu wouldn't be couples, Yuu would still be separated from his parents and Hikaru's mother would still be suffering in the hospital" said Gingka with thankful eyes.

"You're more than welcome" I replied. "Now, let's hit the beach!"

Everyone changed into their swim clothes and ran into the Hawaiian waters with smiles on their faces, and yes that included Kyoya and Ryuuga. Everyone enjoyed a fun filled 2 weeks in Hawaii and the couples, Yuu and his parents, and Hikaru and her mother grew closer than they had ever been before, thanks to me.


End file.
